Comparatively large gate valve constructions, each generally of the order of several feet in effective flow diameter, are widely used in various applications in industry. Particularly in comparatively low pressure gas conduits of the order of less than 30 psig it is difficult to provide a simple and economical valve construction which seals against gas flow therethrough once closed yet is capable of reliable operation over a substantial number of operating cycles.